Bat Baby
by MerryMenLove
Summary: {BABE ROMANCE} Steph has had it with how things were going with so many things. Her mother, the two men in her life and the burgs rumors. She needed to get away mostly with the fact that she was know carrying Bat Baby. So she runs away, leaving no trace and people desperate to find her good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

This will fic will revolve around the end of Explosive Eighteen and the start of Notorious Nineteen (I am going to AU that part of things as you will read.) As we all know she chose Joe. But she ended up spending the whole time with Ranger and it was implied that the fun they had in Explosive Eighteen continued on there.

I have av981638 beta'ing for me but I am looking for someone. She is just helping me tell I find my self a beta. If your interested please contact me.

Chapter One

I could blame this all on Grandma Bella, but in all honesty I was in love with Ranger, and the love making and wild sex we had was my doing and I just wanted to blame someone standing there as I looked down at the tenth pregnancy test. I took a note from Valerie's book when she got pregnant the first time from Albert.

So the story started before I went to Hawaii but the major things happen when I got back. I think Morelli knew that I had slept with Ranger. I think he knew about the first time as well. He just never said anything thinking that we would end up being married. But after what happen in Miami we had a little time to talk and decided to call it quits.

He made it clear he still wanted to be there if I was in danger. I knew he still get heart burn and I knew he was in love with me. I think I was in love with him because he was the safe choice. Let me rephrase that I thought I was in love with Joe Morelli. Joe had not been a bad part of my life really. We were close and I knew the sexual draw would be hard to resist for him. But I think he knew who I was in love.

I had got one big capture under my belt I had seen him in Hawaii and called Ranger in. We never caught him we were having a bit too much fun. Then there was Cubban and the other guy. I made a good three checks with those. I set down on the bed as I slid fingers over my stomach thinking. Rangers baby I knew it was Rangers somehow. I mean I did have sex with Joe there was always protection. But one time in Hawaii we were a little too carried away and forgot a condom.

I shut my eyes went spread eagle on the bed as I took a breath. Ranger did not want a relationship and he wanted no more children. We had had that talk a few times and it always ended simple he didn't want them. His life was too hectic and it was no room for a child and me. I was also not going to allow him to support a child he did not want or support me. I blamed this gene on Grandma I was a woman who wanted to take care of her own. Ranger would support his child but he would probably want nothing to do with it. I know that hurts; but to Ranger he was protecting the child.

Then it hit me and my eyes flew open. My mother was going to be worse then she already was to get me married. This was against the old burg ways to be pregnant without being married. My grandma would be cool with it and I knew my father wouldn't like it but he support me. My mother would in the end but there would always be her harping on me.

I thought about the other people I could turn to, and had to pick through them. Mary Lou she was on the back burner. There was Lula and she was one of my best friends but I knew she would not be able to resist Ranger or Tank. They were back together and I was happy for her that she decided to get the shots for the cats. I know she had announced she was mother to Tank's cats was funny as hell. But they were happy.

I couldn't tell the Merry Men; I know we were close but they were Ranger's men and they had his back. They would do anything for him as he would do anything for his men. Telling Morelli would lead to another Ranger verses Morelli that was not pretty the first time and I was not going to have it repeated.

Then it came to me there was one person I could tell and she could help me. Connie she had the connections and the woman knew how to keep her mouth shut even to Ranger. I knew a lot of people were going to be hurt by my plan. But I was going to have a fresh start for me and my child. I took a deep breath cleaned up the pregnancy test and then took out all my trash.

I called Connie told her I was coming over. She said she had nothing better to do as I smirk. I loved Connie she had become a good friend and someone I went to every now and then when I could not risk Lula spreading it around. Connie could gossip as well as anyone else but she could also keep her lips sealed. So I was going to get some things bring her dinner and then set down what was going on to her.

I called an Italian place we liked and made an order for a pan of lasagna I was starved. Then I stopped at Shop and Go. I got some ice cream and some cookies to go with them. I put them all in the car, then I drove to Connie she was there when I got there. She took the ice cream got it into the freezer. I set down told her about the realization I had about Morelli and that it was over. Then I told her about the whole Ranger then and that I was pregnant. She was shocked but she listened to my plan to get out of Trenton.

She was down with my plan because she knew what I was going to go through with my family and the rest of the 'burg. Connie told me about a family member she had that wasn't so much connected to the mob but this guy had his own investigative service; and that he was looking for someone to take the desk job and do searches on clients along with who their client was trying to investigate.

She made a call talking to him in Italian I listened I got a little of it cause my father tried to teach me Italian and my mother thought it was not something I needed. I set there when she was done she leaned forward.

"Okay girl, it set up. He has an apartment above the office no one is using, he will take it off what you earn. He will pay you under the table." She took a breath. "I have a way to get you there two but you it won't be for at least three days do you think you can handle tell then?" 

I smiled my heart was still breaking that I had to do this to everyone I loved. But I was doing what was best for my child not for what was best for them. For once I was putting my foot down to protect what was growing inside me.

"Sounds great and I can deal. Since I did all this I think I can take a three day to just get things ready."

We said good night and I headed out. I felt bad for leaving the bond office like this. I was the only Bounty Hunter but I knew that the work was dangerous for the baby. I got to my apartment was not paying attention to much on my mind to see who was parked around. I walked into my apartment and there was Ranger.

"Yo, Babe"

I was not sure what to do, I panicked for the normal reason that someone was in my apartment and it was the one man that had done it more than the rest without a key. He slid his fingers into my hair looked into my eyes.

"Damn proud of how you handled yourself with what was thrown at you since we came back to Hawaii."

Then he kissed me there was tongue and then the next thing I know we were in bed. He had me naked and he hand his hands along my thigh as I moaned I couldn't think straight we made love that night. Was not just once, was an all night event and I breathed as I was not sure what to think. Then that morning, he woke me moving as he set on the bed dressing.

"I have to go in the wind for a while. Not sure how long or when I well be back. "He stood slid his shirt on as he looked at me.

"Call Tank when you need help."

He was heading out; I knew this was about as normal as a good bye as I was going to get and I spoke.

"Ranger please be safe and come home safe."

He gave me one of those smiles that made my heart stop beating.

I went back to sleep I had to admit I was worn out we had not really gone to sleep until like three. It was now five in the morning and I was worn out. I slept until about noon, I woke up to the cell ringing. I went to answer it, Connie wanted to tell me she had hired someone she trusted to work as a bounty hunter. I had to admit I was glad I was feeling bad for leaving Vinnie. Yeah, I know feeling bad for him was not healthy.

She told me she fooled Vinnie made it sound like she hired him so they could get at least one more bounty hunter in there. Lula would be fine with it too said that the man and her would get along. That night I knew there was no threat so there be no Rangeman following me. I packed two bags and I got them out as I would get my toiletries later. I got to Connie's our plan was for me to slowly get my things to her house to take with me.

Three days later I was off with the minimal things that I needed to take with me. I was riding along with a friend of Connie's that lived in New York, that was headed towards New Orleans were my new home was going to be. It surprised me when Connie told me that was where I was moving. Her cousin had also got a doctor in his pocket that would see me and I didn't half to pay anything he owed Connie's cousin a favor.

Connie had felt better because I would only be about 20 hours away from Trenton just in case something happen and I guess I felt safe. I had taken all the money out of my bank account this person giving me a ride was quiet, but Connie trusted him so I let myself relax and sleep. He drove all the way from Trenton to New Orleans.

When I got there, I met Anthony and he told me I was to call him Tony. He spoke with a New Orleans accent. He told me his father was Cajun and his mother was Italian, it was a wild mix and was a crazy house. He liked to talk and he seemed nice. His office had three stories I was put in the apartment on top and told the rules and when I would start work in a few days. I met his wife and she was hard to explain; the woman exuded what I had always thought about New Orleans she had the attitude and she had the beauty.

They gave me a week to get settled, but he made the appointment for the next day in the afternoon. We went and the doctor did a few blood tests. He told me when the test come in he would know better how far along I was and he would contact me. I nodded then headed back got my new two bedroom apartment ready to live in as I looked around I would work on the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

This will fic will revolve around the end of Explosive Eighteen and the start of Notorious Nineteen (I am going to AU that part of things as you will read.) As we all know she chose Joe. But she ended up spending the whole time with Ranger and it was implied that the fun they had in Explosive Eighteen continued on there.

I have av981638 beta'ing for me but I am looking for someone. She is just helping me tell I find my self a beta. If your interested please contact me.

Chapter Two

{Stephanie Point of View}

What can I say about how my new life was starting? It had been a month and my new boss treated me like a little sister. I could not stop him from calling me Baby Girl. I finally just let him do this he was a stubburn Italian and I could tell that. The name was becoming endearing; it was not reminding me of Ranger as much, but there was still a twist here and there when he called me out.

Tony's wife was the receptionist. I got my own office. Tony had told me I was not going on cases doing stake out until I had the little one and that I was healed up. That was his word and I agreed. I missed bounty hunting every day, but I knew that that I needed to keep this little one safe. I wondered all the time was this child going to be like his father or me. If it was a mix of both, then I was in for the ride of my life.

I missed my friends and my grandmother. I would admit I don't miss my mother as much but I still loved her. I missed my father some not like we talked a lot. The Merry Men, and the girls at the office. Hell I even missed Vinnie some but that was always at the back of my mind. I loved the new job and the man I worked for was great. His wife had quickly become friends there wasn't gossip like there was in Trenton but I still got to listen to what was happening in New Orleans in are little area of it.

I was working on a customer we had just got yesterday. Something had my Spidey Senses ringing hard. There was something I really did not like about this guy. He said that his girl was missing and he wanted us to find her. There was something else to this and I could feel it in my bones. I looked it over as I came to it the name and history only went back about two years that right there told me this was not the man's real name.

{Lester's Point of View} 

It had been a damn month since Beautiful went missing. The boys missed their bombshell and I missed the girl I considered to be my little sister. Tank had got on to me a little telling me I needed sleep. Hey I was sleeping two hours a night and the rest when not at work was working on Beautiful needed to find her. I moved to my desk I always amazed me Lester Santos ended up with his own office for a security company run by Ranger.

I had got some mail something looked funny about one not it had a New York, New York address there was no name. I opened the letter it was sent to me. I looked it over as I froze was from Beautiful herself.

_Hey Lester,_

_Look, I needed to let you guys know I am safe and I just need some time. I have a strong feeling this won't stop you from fully looking for me. But this will let you know I am safe. I will send a letter at least once a month so you boys don't think I am dead. I am not in New York but you can have fun looking for me there. I miss you guys and I am working on some things. Lester, it may be a year before I see you in real please understand I need the time to breath away from Trenton and everything. Go ahead and show Ranger and Tank I want them to know I'm safe too._

_Stephanie aka Beautiful_

I had to laugh that she signed her name Beautiful. Ranger had come home two days ago and had the resources tapped out looking for Beautiful. I stood up as I walked to Ranger's office Tank was there. I walked in as they looked at me annoyed but I took the letter out and read it to them both.

{Ranger's Point of View}

I leaned back she was safe and somewhere. I took the note as Lester let me see it. It was her hand writing and I knew she probably was not lying about New York but I had a friend in New York City that I would ask to look into things for me. I had a strong feeling Connie knew where she was and that made me feel better too, but I still wanted to see my Babe to make sure for myself she was okay.

I looked the letter over one more time deciding on something.

"Let's call off most of the searches and the resources. I have a feeling that she isn't lying she is safe and if we push her to much she may run and not be safe when she rungs again."

I saw Lester and Tank look at in shock as I took a breath as I closed my eyes. Lester sighs as he sits down.

"You're right, Beautiful is not going to come home and see us until she ready. If we push her we can just completely say good bye to her. We all trained her somehow in things working here on searches. She learned fast as a bounty hunter as well. She may not be able to run for ever but I am sure it will be years before we find her."

I looked at Lester my cousin could be a complete idiot sometimes when his mouth was open. He could act stupid but when he was serious and he thought hard like he was now. He was smart and he knew what needed done. That's why he made such a good Military man and I was glad to have him on my team. Lester knew Babe in a different way then I did they connected and there connection was strong. I was jealous at first untll I heard him call her little sister that stopped me in my tracks. Lester had made her family.

{Morelli Point of View}

I never thought I would see myself keeping in contact with a Rangeman. But Lester kept in touch, letting me know if they found anything we call each other every other day. I would let him know if the cops came up with something. Lester got it out of me that me and Steph were done but I couldn't let go of her fully she had always been a good friend to me.

I walked into the door with mail in my hand as I found an unusual one from Brooklyn, NY. I opened it just out of curiosity. Bob was leaning against my leg as I sat down on the couch he missed Steph too and I knew it. I read the letter she explained she was safe and that she just needed time. She told me that there were things she needed to get straight before she came back.

She said some of it had to do with me. Some of it had to do with Ranger. She wanted to get away from the Burg gossip and really did not need her mother breathing down her neck while she was trying to get her life a new start. I was not sure what she meant by a new start but I knew that getting her mind straight was something I needed to do too. So maybe at least I knew she was safe was told there will be a letter every month.

The last of the letter told me to go see her parents. I went there was only Edna she rolled her dentures around and I had to laugh to myself. I had got us to it and it became just a comical thing to see because it fit her so well.

{Edna Point of View}

I listened to what Joe had to say after letting him into have some coffee cake. He looked worn out I knew that my missing granddaughter had a lot of people stressed. Ranger had been by yesterday. Then there was that big hottie Tank as well, when she first went missing he had a guy called Lester with him.

"She is safe and that is good. I know my daughter has a way of dragging her down. Hellen doesn't mean to but I well have a talk with her because I want her to feel welcome when she comes back."

I saw him nod I touched his hand nothing flirting there I looked at him.

"Joseph she would want you to move on. She probably would never want to lose contact with you. But she wants you to find that burg wife she can't be for you. Look, I know my daughter always thought you were perfec,t but I could see were you guys did not fit. You had a good friendship and I want that to continue."

I thought about how to put it next.

"You have somewhat become part of the family you come to dinners with her. You took damn good care of her. You grew up to be a fine man and cop. You know you need to find someone that fits you and is your soul mate. Stephanie would want you happy."

He squeezed my hand and I could see some shock in his face cause usually I was this hot grandmother that lived by the seat of her pants. But I knew he needed to hear this. He stood, I walked him out I got a hug which be the first one so I grabbed his ass. So he got rigid and then walk out, I smirked. Okay so maybe not completely and utterly series he had a nice ass.

I stood there as I thought I would miss standing here waiting for her to come to dinners. I always knew when she was close and coming to see us. Then I saw the black Turbo pull up about ten min after Joseph and Ranger looked worn out and just out of it. I took a breath, did I have to give another speech; of course this one be different then the one I have Joseph. This was the one for my granddaughter, no matter how long it took them both to get their heads out of there patoots and see that.

When he came in I walked him to the couch and set down in Frank's favorite chair. He looked at me and told me about a note that he at the moment she was safe. He smiled that she was writing letters to the Merry Me,n she thought as a second family that was good. I could see how she affected them all. Stephanie just had that personality that most people couldn't stop but get attached to her.

"So Ranger are you going to get your head out of your patoot, and tell my granddaughter that you love her and stop this whole I can't date nonsense."

He looked at me as I could see he was shocked. I had decided to be blunt with him. He looked at me thinking about it as he took a breath.

"When she gets back; if she comes back. I am going to sit down talk to her and tell her I am ready. I finished my last mission for the Military and did not sign up for anymore."

Well hot damn the man could do more than three words every time he talked. We stood and I walked him out as I watched him get into the Turbo. I was a little saddened I didn't get a little ass grabbing with the other hottie in my granddaughters life.


	3. Chapter 3

This will fic will revolve around the end of Explosive Eighteen and the start of Notorious Nineteen (I am going to AU that part of things as you will read.) As we all know she chose Joe. But she ended up spending the whole time with Ranger and it was implied that the fun they had in Explosive Eighteen continued on there.

I well be AU ing some things like cell phone tracking and a few little things. But I am going to stick to as close as reality as I can.

I have av981638 beta'ing for me but I am looking for someone. She is just helping me tell I find myself a beta. If you're interested please contact me.

Chapter Three

I had been in New Orleans for a month. I had to admit that I loved this city it was alive more then Trenton ever was. There was a contagous vib going around the city. There was energy were ever you went and people living their lives. I mean Trenton people lived off gossip and carrying a gun to protect themselves. I mean people did that here but this was a more healthy energy in my eyes. People were happy they were full of life.

My boss and his wife had son that was ten and another son that was about five years old. They had caramel skin like their mother and they had their father's eyes and that Italian nose. They were cute kids and I agreed to babysit when they went on date night twice a week as long as there wasn't a major case. To me this would be good practice for me to babysit these little boys. The oldest was a lot easier to watch he liked me to read to him. His brother was a little wild but he wasn't that bad either.

I had been here about five weeks now the doctor said I was a month and a half. The morning sickness had started this morning and I was worn out. I heard my new cell ring I went to answer it as I sat down.

"Hello."

I heard a familiar voice and smiled, it was Connie she had got a burn phone to check on me every now and then.

"Hey girl wanted to check in on you. How are you and Bat Baby?"

I laughed at her reference to the baby.

"Baby baby did not like his oatmeal this morning and had me losing it all about thirty minutes after eating it. But the doctor says that he we're both healthy so that's a good thing."

Connie laughed.

"Well did you expect Rangers child to take it easy on you?" I laughed and she kept talking.

"I think that Rangeman has backed of mostly searching for you since you sent the letters. Your mom is still getting on to Vinnie's case she comes in about every three days and I am starting to feel sorry for Vinnie."

I took a deep breath glad that they were backing off as I sighed. "Okay I think I will send her a personal letter and tell her to back down. Not sure how well that would do. Not even Vinnie deserves my mother's wrath."

Connie cleared her throat seemed there was something she wanted to tell me.

"Joe asked me out. I wanted to make sure it was okay with you but before I knew it I told him yes."

I stopped and thought about it. I had seen how Connie sometimes looked at Joe and smirked maybe I had missed something that was there. Connie had never made a move she wouldn't do that to me. This was a bit much as well but I wanted Joe happy and I wanted Connie happy.

"Connie he a good man and I think you two well be happy."

I got a sigh of relief.

"Good then I can tell you about the date."

I laughed as I sat there listening to her. He had taken her to a nice restaurant. I was surprised he had not tried to get her to bed, but there had been a steamy kiss good night. I knew that Connie was not going to be a stay at home burg wife but I knew that she would be more than I was for Joe. We talked a little that Lula was missing me, but Tank was making sure she did not get depressed.

When we hung up, I laid there on my bed spread eagle I had to smile. That the girls had someone and someone I could trust with my best friends. I was not there and they would need each other. But they would also need these guys. I knew Joe would need Connie to she would be good for him. Maybe he could get over me and work on moving on with someone.

Then I had an idea I dragged out the prepaid phone I had. I knew I could call people but I would only have a specific amount of time that would make it were they could not track me. I moved to get my phone as I made the first call. I had four calls to make. I would wait to call Lula another day.

{Lester's Point of View}

It was ten at night and I was on a stake out with Ram when my phone rang who the hell was calling me I didn't know. I looked at the phone it was a blocked number. I answered the phone.

"Yo"

I had no clue who would use a blocked to call me but I had always answered so well see who it was.

"Hey Lester how goes?"

I sat up straight and used my one hand to grab the steering wheel.

"Beautiful, were the hell are you?"

I was breathing hard and Ram looked shocked. He was not sure what to do. I was going to have it tracked but it was blocked and I wanted to figure this out then she spoke.

"Some were safe and happy."

I stopped she did sound happy and she kept going. "I miss you guys so much but I need this and I need to be happy. I am not sure if you will ever see me again in real but there is a chance."

I looked at Ramr as I breathed out as I leaned back as I smiled.

"We miss you to little sister just keep safe and keep us informed that your safe please?"

I got an okay then she was gone I looked at the time as I smirked she was doing the amount of time before she could be traced. I had to laugh softly throw my head back she said she was going to call Ranger. I smiled that was good it would relax my cousin some to hear her voice.

{Rangers Point of View}

I sat at my desk taking a deep breath, shit was hard to focus sometimes with her gone and not knowing where she was. I breathed out as my cell phone rang there was a blocked ID took a breath as I answered.

"Yo" 

There was a chuckle that stopped my heart as I knew that sound was something that made my heart flutter since the first time I meet here.

"Hey Batman figured I would call and let you know that I am okay. Figured maybe this would help you stop the search until I am ready to come home."

I looked at the ceiling taking a deep breath.

"Babe it's good to hear your voice I will try to keep the search from going on. Just promise me that you well keep in contact with someone so we know you're safe and I won't have to hunt you down to make sure you are."

Was I babbling I rarely talked that much but I needed to get those words out; I was not going to tell her I loved her until I saw her that may be a mistake but for now I was going to wait. I heard her laugh.

"Wow, more than three word sentences. I am impressed you can talk that much at once. But yes I will keep in contact and I well make sure to keep you updated Ranger." Then there was a pause.

"I need to go."

Then she was gone. I sat there, the weight on my heartt had lightened some. It would be better when I could see her and hold her into my arms. Tell her the things I had been wanting to tell her since we met. She was the woman for me and that was all there was to that.

{Moreli Point of View}

I had taken Grandma Mazurs' advice and asked someone out. The fact that it was one of Steph's best friends, but it felt right. I don't know why it felt right still figuring it out. But I will admit that Connie made me smile and she gave me a little of that Italian temper that I knew would be great. Maybe there was something there. I mean, I love Steph, but Connie did not have someone trying to kill her or kidnap her so I haveto admit I think I will be easier but that wasn't the only reason we were dating in my heart there was something there.

I felt my phone ring. and the number was a blocked number as I went to answer it. I took a breath before I could get a hello out I heard the voice and froze.

"So Connie huh?"

Shit, she knew and she was not in Trenton, Well I was pretty sure as I took a deep breath.

"Your grandma told me that you would want me happy and to move on. I not sure how it ended up that I asked Connie out but it felt right Cupcake."

I wanted to make sure she knew that I wasn't doing it just to move on. There was a soft chuckle. "Well, Grandma is right I want you happy and I want you to find someone that you can settle down with and they can give you what you want because that was never going to be me Joe."

I listened to her, glad she was saying something that was not where she was chewing me out for dating her best friend. I sat there as Bob barked; I smirked he knew it was he; he was not as stupid. I smiled as I looked at him scratched his ear.

"Tell Bob I love and miss him. Let him know that I am going to try and come home someday." Then she was gone.

{Stephanie Point of View}

I decided I would call Grandma when I figured she be out of the town away from the house. I know my mom if she thought it was me, she would grab that phone from Grandma and I was not in the mood to talk to her yet. I laid there as I turned the phone off knowing that was another way to track it. I slid under the covers I started to fall asleep. Feeling better I had talked to them I wouldn't call every month maybe ever other cause I would want to hear Ranger's voice the most.

I would find a way to call my father maybe call the Lodge during the day and see what my father is up to and let him know I am safe. I know that it is wrong not to call my mother but I know where that would lead. She needed to learn that I was not going to be who she wanted me to and I hope this taught her something.

I ran my hand along my stomach as I stroked it slowly. I slid my fingers to feel the child that was growing inside me. I knew it was wrong not to tell Ranger but he did not want a family. But having the child growing in me made me not miss Ranger so much. Then there was the side of me that wished that he would want a relationship and be a father to our child.

Tears started to fall, there went the idea that I was not going to cry over Ranger. I turned on my side as I cried my hand slid down along my stomach as I cried for my unborn child that would have a father that would not want him. That would only want to support him with money and not love. What kind of father is that so I decided was best that I raise my child alone instead of the heart break of knowing his father did not want him.


	4. Chapter 4

This will fic will revolve around the end of Explosive Eighteen and the start of Notorious Nineteen (I am going to AU that part of things as you will read.) As we all know she chose Joe. But she ended up spending the whole time with Ranger and it was implied that the fun they had in Explosive Eighteen continued on there.

I have av981638 beta'ing for me but I am looking for someone. She is just helping me until I find myself a beta. If you're interested please contact me.

Chapter Four

{Stephanie Point of View}

Lula and Tank had eloped in Vegas and that fit Lula to a freaking tee. She told me when I called her a month after she told me that this sexy Elvis married them and I had to laugh but she sounded happy. I slid my fingers over my stomach I was now five months pregnantr. She was also now pregnant and I had to smile. I think she will make a good mother and I knew Tank make a great father. I had called Lester and asked him how Tank was taking the news he said the day after Ranger took him down to the mats in a second three times. Well that tells me all that I need to know.

I had kept my promise there was a letter once a month to who it mattered. I called maybe every two months to let people know I was okay. Connie was still the only one that knew I had found out I was twin little boys about a two weeks ago. I had about passed out when the doctor said there were twins. Then a little later we found out they were both boys. Well I was a tomboy so I think I would be more comfortable with boys.

I have been away from home for about ten and half months. I had rethought about things as I packed a bag heard Andy squeal with a new squeaky toy in his hand as he looked at me as I packed some things. I was taking the boys home to meet there father and for him to meet the rest of my family. The Rangeman and the office they were family to me. Ricky just made a grunt sound as he looked to his brother. I swear to god he was going to be like his father.

The names had been special to me. Andrew Carlos Manoso had been born first and screaming. My dads' middle name was Andrew. Ricardo Joseph Manoso had been born second was more quiet; the doctor got a whine but not much more. I rolled my eyes thinking to myself one like me and one like his father most likely. I had given them their fathers last name and with that I decided that he needed to know they were his sons. I was not moving back; I was happy here I liked my work and I had friends.

I had everything packed as I thought about it. Connie and Joe were going to get married. I was asked to come down and be the bridesmaid. How could I say no and I knew it break their hearts if I wasn't there. I needed to grab my metaphorical balls go see my friends and family. They needed to meet my sons. I knew they would all fall in love with the boys instantly that was just a given since they belonged to me. They were beautiful and I loved them so much.

Tony came to get my luggage I had just finished, he nodded to me they were ready. Maia came in to get Ricky as she smiles to the little man. She had become their Nanny when I worked and we had hired on someone to do the receptionist work. Maia was happier watching her own kids and mine. Maia was coming with me to help with the kids and Tony was going to Disney World for the week with the boys. I was only going to be gone a week I had work to do. I had finally started to do investigating work outside the office. Was kind of like bounty hunting and it kind of wasn't.

The plane ride was easy the boys behaved we had those carriers on our chest. We had brought two baby seats for the car we were going to rent. We also had a stroller and other things we needed. My first stop was going to be Rangeman. I was scared but I needed to do it I rode from Newark to Haywood. I still had the thing for the gate and I was amazed it worked. When I got there I got out of the car with Maia.

We had got to the elevator with the twins. When we got up there was Tank and Lester. The other guys were staring and Andy seemed to know people were looking at him. He let out a squeal as Lester came near and made grabby hands. I watched as Lester took him into his hands with a raised brow as the little man was grabbing at his nose. Before he could say anything I asked.

"Where is Ranger?"

I watched Tank looked at me somewhat shocked that for one I had twins with me and a woman I had brought to Rangeman without permission but he seemed to let it slide.

"He is in the Wind and there no way to get in touch with him right know."

I stopped and sighed, well he was the first person I wanted to tell. So I decided to just let the men know. Lester, Tank, Bobby and Ram were there. I sighed some as I stroked my son hair who was fascinated with Lester's nose, squealing and talking to him.

"Well Lester there has Andrew Carlos Manoso." I nodded to Maia. "This is Maia my boss' wife and she has Ricardo Joseph Manoso."

I let that sink in and kept going.

"Yes I left here pregnant with Range'rs children. I was hoping that I could at least come and tell him. But seems he gone but I figured the twins would want to meet their uncles."

Maia handed Tank Ricky he seemed to gently take him into his arms. I watched as Ricky looked up at Tank with a grunt and a what looked like a nod. Tank raised a brow and grunts.

"Yeah, this is for sure Rangers kid."

Bobby laughed out loud as he looked down at him was cooing softly.

"Yeah, I see the hair and nose are a lot like his father. They seem to have your curls and your eyes. Their beautiful, Bombshell."

Lester spoke up as he looked up.

"Beautiful I want them to meet their grandparents and great grandmother. Rangers so deep in the wind not even Tank can get a hold of him. He only been gone three days and he made it sound like it may take a month before he comes back."

That broke my heart a little that Ranger would not get to meet his sons. But I knew still that he did not want a family. I nodded that did not mean that I should not at least let the boys meet their grandparents. "Set it up Lester, and I don't mind. I want them to know their grandparents and Rangers family."

Tank spoke up as he looked at me.

"You got some were you're staying Steph?"

I looked at him and nodded.

" We are staying with Joe and Connie. So that's where we should be if you need to get in touch with me."

I handed Bobby my cell number as I sat down; the men looked over the Little Rangemen as they were named I had to laugh. The guys were going to be great uncles. I had already decided to ask Lula and Tank to be god parents to the children. But I wanted to run it past Ranger first.

{Lester's Point of View}

Ranger was not going to like that she did not tell him first. But I knew he will get over it once he saw his sons faces, they were easy to fall in love with. Andy seemed to like me his hands were on my nose and face. There was no stopping the curiosity and you can see it in those eyes. This one was way too much like his mother. When I heard the grunt from Ricky I looked over saw the nod as Tank held him I wanted to laugh but didn't want to scared Andy.

I listened to her tell me the names of the children. I knew Andrew was her father's name then mixed with Carlos' name. So she had kind of followed the family traditions of the first male born carried the Ricardo Carlos bit in their name. Grandma Rosa would be happy, I shared the same grandmother with Ranger. My mom was Rangers aunt and his dad was my Uncle.

When it was time for them to leave it was hard to let this little man out of my arms. He was family now and he looked so much like the Manoso men. When they were gone I made a call to my mother and told her everything she said she call back when it was set up for a little welcome home part to her two great nephews.

{Morelli Point of View}

Connie rushed to the front door something had her excited she had got a text. When she opened the door there was Steph with a very small baby in her arms she looked radiant and I had to stop look at the twins that were coming with another woman. They had Steph's eyes and they also had Rangers color tone. I froze as I looked on, Connie had taken one in her arms just look at her with curious eyes then what she said hammered the nail in the coffin for me. "Oh my god look at these Bat Babies there so freaking adorable."

Steph walked up to me and hugged me nuzzled my neck like old times and said.

"Missed you, Joe"

I smiled as I slid my arms around her and dragged her close holding her tight. I was no longer in love with her but she still had a part of my heart and Connie was okay with that.

"Missed you, Cupcake."

We all sat down and I ended up with Ricardo Joseph Manoso in my arms as I listened to the what Steph was saying about things. I listened as the little boy looked at me and grunted with a nod. I rolled my eyes yeah this was Rangers kid. The other one was active and squealing making all kinds of happy sounds; yep that was Steph kid more than this one had more Ranger attitude.

I knew she was coming to the wedding. She told us she was working for a private eye that did real good in New Orleans as I could actually picture Stephanie Plum in New Orleans that fit for some reasons. We talked awhile. Connie had me run to the store to get a crib to put in the guest room she smirked nudging me telling me that someday we could use it.

I came back and put it together with Maia help she told me how great Steph was doing and she told me a few things about what she did. I liked this woman she had flare and she loved Steph but anyone that meets her falls for her. Shit, she had a load of stray skips that she got attached to and would do help them out.

We ordered Pino's I went to pick it up we ate pizza that night. Steph and the babies retired early they were worn out and Maia had let us know she will take the couch it was a good one. I took Bob to our bedroom that night, I didn't want her waking up thinking she couldn't breathe, he had a habit of sleeping on people's chest.

Lula was a little disappointed that the bachoret party we threw for Connie was low key at Rangers house he had went to stay with his mother the wedding was in about two nights. Connie was staying with her uncle right know. I had apologized over and over because the babies had kept them up the first night. They said there was no worries they wanted us here and that would do it again in a heartbeat.

Well the party was at Joe's and Connie's house. Lula was about two months pregnant and I was still breast feeding so liquor was not really a good idea. Grandma, Valarie, Mary Lou and quite a few of Connie family was there at Joes. We were all girls we gave her gifts the party went well. A few stayed behind while we cleaned up but by the end I was worn out.

I had taken the twins to my parents' house. Grandma sat down on the couch and demanded to hold one of her great grandsons. My father was so proud he had grandsons and my mother well she loved them. But she had started harping the instant she could. My father told her to shut her pie hole. When that didn't work Maia stood up for me said I did not need to be married. That I was a great mother and was doing a stand up job. My mother stayed quiet after that. Maia was hard to stand up to.

The wedding was beautiful and I could see that they were both happily in love. The week ended Tank and Lester gave us a ride to the airport. I had some regrets that Ranger did not get to meet his sons. But I thought as well that if he had that there might have been a damper on the happiness this week brought for my best friend and Joe's wedding.

Tank had pulled me aside before we left. Said he was going to tell Ranger because there will already be rumors going around so he would find out pretty quick. So I should expect Ranger visiting in a month or two. That he would make sure to get a call to me when Ranger should be arriving. I thought good not sure I want to wake up to Ranger in my new place at night squeal like a scared girl and wake the twins.

We got on the plane and I thought about things. My mother had not talked to me the rest of the time I was there. My father came to Morelli's with Grandma which was the first time I even saw them ride some were together. They came to see the twins and be with them as much as they could that week. Grandma announced that at some point she was going to come visit and see New Orleans. I thought that be great.


	5. Chapter 5

This will fic will revolve around the end of Explosive Eighteen and the start of Notorious Nineteen (I am going to AU that part of things as you will read.) As we all know she chose Joe. But she ended up spending the whole time with Ranger and it was implied that the fun they had in Explosive Eighteen continued on there.

I have av981638 beta'ing for me but I am looking for someone. She is just helping me tell I find myself a beta. If you're interested please contact me.

Chapter Five

{Ranger Point of View}

I had come back from my mission was a hard one but it was my last one. I had been requested to do this mission even if I had retired from doing contracts. The word was this would be the last one I would have to do and they would never ask my help again. I doubt that, but I figured it almost a year and Babe said she be back to see us and I wanted to tell her that I loved her.

I got a hold of Tank, told him I needed to be offline in Miami for a few days while I got some rest. The next day, after I had got at least twelve hours of sleep and a good hot shower. There was knocking at the door I sighed, who the hell is here? I told them I was off line. I walked to the door as I opened the door to Lester with a raised brow what was my cousin doing here. He spoke.

"We need to talk Cus, it's about Beautiful."

I froze as I let him in and I walked over to sit down. He came in as he set down in front of me at the table I set out some coffee and forgot about my food. He looked me over as I gave him a nod to start talking if she was in trouble I was there in a heartbeat. He handed me a envelope as I raised a brow but I opened it, slid out a picture with Stephanie there were two what I could tell were identical twins Lester had a hold of one. Lester started talking.

"When she took of thirteen months ago she was pregnant with your twins."

I was about to say something and then he spoke. "You will shut up and let me finish. We are not at work this is between you and me. You need to listen and you need to listen."

I raised my brow at him that was something I had never seen Lester did but he was dead serious and that was rarity on its own.

"I asked her why she had not told you about the twins. Then she told me the dumbass shit you said to her about wanting a family or relationship. Yeah our job is dangerous you have enemies but that is a sack of bull shit. If they tried hard enough they find out you have a teenage daughter. But we have them protected, as we will protect these two as well."

I looked at him to see if he was done obvious he was not.

"We were thinking of expanding; I was thinking we could start a Rangeman in New Orleans were Stephanie and the twins are. You want to know the names of your sons?"

I nodded not sure what to say really.

"Andrew Carlos Maonso. Andrew was her father name. Ricardo Joseph Maonso. You can figure who the middle name belongs to. There pretty much called Andy and Ricky, their good kids. She a good mother; and she proud of herself. I know she feels bad about not telling you sooner but do not go there blowing up on her. She has worked hard to raise those two."

The he stood up as he tossed envelop on the table then he was gone. I went to look, it was a one way ticket to New Orleans and there was also the address were I could find Babe. I searched the address and the business. He was a good man he did good work. I looked over his back ground as I started to think about starting a Rangeman in New Orleans, he will be someone I hired and so would Babe if she would agree that would be great. I had to tell her how I felt and I wanted to make it clear I loved her.

I would have to thank Lester later for this. He was a good man but I knew it wouldn't happen unless I was seriously fucking up, I wonder would Lester or Tank come to me and chew me out or just slug me. Tank probably would have punched me then told me where I went wrong.

I looked at the picture the twins were beautiful I looked through some close up. The babies had their mothers' eyes and curly hair. They had my hair color and skin tone as I laughed I could see that they were loved and their mother was happy with them in her arms. I was proud of her, and the anger of not finding out when she was pregnant, left me.

I knew that there were things she had to deal with her family that would have been hell. She had told me on one of the calls that a small reason was for Joe he was not going to get over her if she stayed there. I knew that was true and I knew she still loved Joe in a way of friendship. The burg gossip shit was hard on anyone and the fact she was pregnant with my children. We were not even dating or engaged. She was going to take a lot for that.

So no, I could not blame her for what she did. I wish she would have told me but I understand my Babe's reason to do what she did. But I planned to tell her that I wanted to be part of my children's life and I wanted to be there for her too. I was going to tell her that I was in love with her and I knew that was going to be hard to do but it needed to be said.

Lester mentioned the new Rangeman in New Orleans. I took that as a clue that she probably made it clear she was not coming back. But she had found a new home there. I could make my home there as well; she was my heart so as they say where the heart is where the home is. I figured we haveto take things slow and I expected that I wanted to go slow date her. Give her what she deserves and prove to her that I want to be with her before I ask her to marry me.

I packed my bags the next day I called Lester told him that I was not going to meet with her first. I was going to find me a place to live and I was going to get Rangeman office chosen. Then I called Tank and told him that there were specific Rangeman I wanted to come to work here that I trusted. Tank suggested that he was going to talk to Lula and move down there. He said he knew that was going to be my home base and he was my second in command he have my back.

The next night, after looking at a possible office; I think I found the perfect one reminded me of the one in Trenton. Tank called said Lula was all up for moving down there she was also going to keep her mouth shut I hoped that lasted I was going to find Babe tomorrow and talk to her. I picked my phone up with the number I got from Lester. I heard the answer.

"Hello" I also heard a whimpering smirks guess one of my boys is in her arms.

I took a breath and started to talk. "Hey Babe, I'm in town how do you feel about meeting up and I would love to meet my sons."

I could feel the shock from her, but she was softly humming to a screaming little man. "Andy come on baby, shhh it's time for your nap." Then she came back to me.

"Be here in an hour." Then she hung up as I heard another scream that about broke my ear drums. Well seems my boys were giving their mother trouble.

{Stephanie Point of View}

I answered the door nervous was exactly one hour since Ranger called me. The twins had colds Ricky was taking it okay and Andy was about like me when I was sick that was not a good thing. I went to answer the door when I looked at the roses in his hand as I blushed. I took them looked to him.

"Thank you, Ranger. Let me go put them in some water and start some tea."

I did not give him a chance to say no I headed into the kitchen as I got the roses in the water. My hands were busy with the tea pot that I loved using. Then I heard Andy screaming again. I went to finish what was doing when I came out Ranger had his son Andy in his arms was singing to him softly in Spanish while he rubbed his little chest. Andy had fully stopped was grabbing at Rangers chest looking at him curious this was a new person that always seemed to fascinate him when someone new came around.

I looked at Ranger as he was softly blowing on his sons face while his face was getting grabbed and he was cooing at him. I walked over as I slid my fingers along his head as I sighed softly.

"The little fever is down. They both got a cold last night."

The sight of Andy in his father's arms had me wanting to cry. It was so beautiful as I watched Ranger sit down on the couch with Andy. I heard the grunt and some cooing I laughed.

"Ricky wants to meet dad too it seems."

I went to the nursery as I came out with Ricky. I moved to sit down as I lay him down on the ground he looked at Ranger. Did the whole grunt and nod. I watched as Ranger threw his head back and laughed out loud and had a two thousand what smile on his face.

"If he was one of the guys I would have punched him for imitating me but the kid hasn't been around me enough to know that's mine."

He was happy there was no anger. I was confused but I sat down on the floor as Ranger joined us laying Andy next to his twin brother. Andy whimpered some as Ranger picked him up again as I looked to the other I knew his face.

"Going to get some bottles about time for their dinner anyways then try to get them to sleep."

I heard Ranger talk to me.

"There beautiful babies and I can't wait until I can help you raise them."

I stopped in my tracks but then kept going feed the kids. Then I will ask Ranger what he meant by that; was he wanting to be a father to them. I needed to tell him I was not going to move back to Trenton. I came back in as I sat down on the couch with Ranger as I took Ricky into my arms. I started to feed him as I watched Ranger do the same.

"Ranger what do you mean help raise them?"

Ranger leaned back with Andy as he fed him. Andy was not good at staying still he was okay when he was eating but his hands were holding on to Ranger's as Ranger looked to me for a second then back to his son in his arms.

"I want to raise these children with you. I was thinking maybe once I get Rangeman set up here, we could start dating? I finished my last mission so that part of my life is done. I want to tell you I love you and want to give us a shot now."

I was in total shock as I held my son feeding him. He was serious and he it's rare he was not serious.

"So you starting Rangeman here and want to start dating, and give us a shot?"

He nodded to me as I take a deep breath as I take a drink of some water. Then I looked to him and spoke again. "

I would like that Ranger." Was all that I could say but it's something I always dreamed of right?

We finished feeding the babies he helped me get them into the crib as Ranger dragged me to him kissed me hard and there was tongue. I missed this as I slid my arms around his neck as we kissed; he whispers against my lip.

"Going to do this right Babe I have missed you. Let me take the couch so if they wake up I can help you with them?"

My mouth hung open Ranger was talking more than normal. He wanted a relationship and he wanted to help with the five month olds with a cold. He used his finger to close my mouth as I cleared my throat.

"Ranger we can share a bed it's a big one. The couch is not comfortable."

Crap.

I just offered to share my bed with him. We moved to my room we both got ready for bed. I slid under the covers. Then I felt Ranger spooning with me kissing my shoulder then I started to feel asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

No I am not done lmao. Even if they are going to try dating. I have decided to add some more. There even going to be a baddie to bring in. There is going to be more to this and their going to date slowly. So let's see were this goes.

I have av981638 beta'ing for me but I am looking for someone. She is just helping me until I find myself a beta. If you're interested please contact me.

This is the last chapter of this story. There is going to be a second story that well go right along with this one so hope you enjoyed this one.

Chapter Six

{Ranger Point of View}

I had fallen asleep holding my Babe there was no sex but I did not care; I was able to hold her close. I slid my hands through her hair as I stroked it. I missed that smell and the warmth against me as I slid into a sleep. I woke up saw it was six in the morning I heard some whimpering. I sat up. I moved to the nursery, walked over the boys. They had little birth marks on their hands that were different. I smirked as I looked down looked at the boys. Andy was asleep I looked at Ricky. "What's up little man, you hungry?"

I heard the grunt then the whimper; I laughed some. I lifted him as I caught a whiff as I smirked. "Ah, a diaper change, then we'll go make you a bottle hum? Make a second one cause I am guessing Andy well be waking up soon."

I walked into the kitchen as I set my son down into his high chair as I started to get two bottles ready. Put some water in a pan as I set them down to warm. I walked over and sat down were Ricky was; I watched him pat his little table on the high chair as he looked at me. I used a finger and tapped it between his hands and he tried to catch it he scrunched his face up as he worked hard on getting my finger.

He finally got it and there was a big grin on his face that stopped my heart.

"That's my boy good job. Let's do that again huh?"

I did it one more time with it this time he was a little quicker. I thought he is quick learner.

"Proud of you, son." I got a squeal and a smile as I went to check on the bottle.

I lifted Ricky up as I started to feed him walking around doing the jiggle. He was eating and had his hand on mine. When he was done I burped him as I walked him back to the nursery laid him down to see a big smile and cooing from Andy.

"Well someone is feeling better, huh little man?"

This one was going to be like his mother. I lifted him as he reached for the bottle with a grunt. Then he ate the bottle fast as I thought yep just like your mother. I laughed softly as I saw him almost done.

"You eat like your mother little man."

I heard some noise behind me and a grunt then a soft punch to my shoulder.

"Yes he does and he going to want another half a bottle. Doctor said he weight is fine, and it's fine if he wants to eat a little extra. Mister I eat salads and nuts."

I watched her walk as she took Ricky in her arms as she heads to the kitchen I followed; he then snuggled into his mother arms I smiled. That's my boy knows that Babe is good and warm. She spoke up.

"So who all is coming down to the new office here?"

I stretched as I went to sit down; as I leaned back as I had Andy in my arms. She sat him in the seat as Andy made sounds that he wanted more. I stroked his back as I bounced him on my knee.

"Boston was sold out but most of the guys want to stick to working for me. So I am going to move all of Trenton here that want to come and the Boston team that wants to stay with me will move to Trenton. So Bobby, Lester, Hector..." I named off a few more then said.

"Tank and Lula are coming, also."

{Stephanie Point of View}

So most of his team was coming to live here and work. I was glad that all the Merry Men that I was close to were coming. I had to laugh.

"So what are we going to do with Lula?"

He looked at me and laughed softly as I handed him the bottle to feed the Andy who greedily started to eat. He smirks some as he rocked him as he ate.

"She wants to be a stay at home mom so we're safe for an over five years and it starts kindergarten."

I nodded; amazingly I thought that fit her well for her to be a at home mother. I think it might calm her some but she would always be Lula there was no changing that.

"That fits her she told me once that she love to be a mother. But she was worried that she couldn't have them cause of Benito she thought he had wounded her bad enough that she couldn't. This has her more happy then anything is Tank doing better with it."

I watched as Ranger was thinking about something as he set there leaning back.

"Babe, do you think if I bought a house down here. You and the boys would move in so I can help raise them. You can have your own room or you if you want you can share my bed."

I looked at him I know he had mentioned slow and I wanted that too. But I wanted the boys to have their father close.

" I can go look with you today to look at houses if you want. Maia will watch the twins for me."

He had a big grin on his face as we moved to set the kids up with Maia as we went to search for a house. Maia was just winking at me like I had just got me a hottie. I laughed some as I moved around with Ranger looking around we looked through almost ten house that day. I had to think there were a few I liked. Ranger told me at each house how far it was from Rangeman's new office. He said he was going to talk to Tony about hiring on at Rangeman.

I thought there was a chance Tony would he like to work with a bigger group but he wanted a decent job. I told that to Ranger and he told me that he was thinking of letting him keep his own office but make it into bounty hunter office name it Rangeman Bounty. I thought about that he would love that and Ranger mentioned Maia could do a day care the Rangeman so the kids would be safe.

Ranger looked at me as we drove.

"So which one was your favorite house?"

I thought about it as I sat there leaning back as I took a bite of a donut. He had let me get it, but made a face at me. "The Victorian house because the backyard. They have a Master bedroom with its own bathroom. There was a nursery like area was not a big room. But there also those three rooms up stairs and I think once the boys get old enough they can have a room upstairs. There was a decent size attic that I would like to do something special with. Then there was the basement."

He called them as he told them to call him when they got the deal. He made sure to get them a check and to make sure we got it. I looked at him shocked but he leaned over kissed my cheek. "It's your dream house and you know it so hush."

oOo

We did not have much time to date in the next two months Ranger was getting Rangeman, and Rangeman Bounty, and our house set up. Tank and Lula got a place near us and their daughter was about five months old. The twins turned seven months old and were growing fast. They were crawling now which made me move more then I wanted but I had to guess when there walking I am going to be on my feet a lot.

The door open and I watched both take off crawling they looked up and squealed.

"DADA"

They both said Lester was with him. I looked at Ranger. I was shocked as I smiled.

"Their first word oh my god they can talk."

I leaned against the wall as Ranger scooped both up as they held on to his shoulder laying kisses. Andy leaned over and made grabby hands at Lester who tossed him into the air as he got a squeal as Ranger and Ricky looked on both looking protective and if Lester hurt Andy they would beat him. I had to snicker as I moved to the kitchen.

"How about dinner, boys?"

Lester had moved in with us. which Ranger had suggested and I did not mind. Lester was his cousin and I loved having him around. He did not mind being here. Lester and Ranger had a room upstairs. We were still taking it slow when I was ready Ranger said he move into the Master bedroom with me.

Maia and Tony had moved into the sixth floor of Rangeman. There was seven floors again. There was a second apartment that Maia sister moved in with her husband he was the maintenance man for the building and the Ragneman bond office. His wife was going to do what Ella does. They had no kids and couldn't. But she made it clear she will help Maia with her kids and the twins. I was happy with that.

I was still somewhat worried what this relationship between me and Ranger was going to do. Was going to work; and how things would go. I know he would no longer taking on Missions. But I knew he half to travel for business I could understand that.


	7. SPECIAL NOTE

THIS HOLE STORY IS GETTING RE EDITED ALONG WITH A FEW OF MY OTHERS. THANKS TO MerlocTideHunter. SO I WEL KEEP UP WHAT IS THERE BUT AFTER A LITTLE HELP OF THIS HELPER THAT IS WILLING TO MAKE MY STORIES SO MUCH BETTER.

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THREW THE FEW MISTAKES AND LOVED MY WORK. I AM GLAD THAT IT WAS ENJOYED AND I AM RIGHT KNOW WORKIG ON THE SEQUEL.

I AM ALSO WORKING ON SOMETHING THAT IS RARE FOR ME IS A JOE BASHING AND A STRONG STEPHANIE. WELL AT FIRST SHE BROKEN AND SLOWLY RANGER BRINGS HER TO BECOME STRONG AGAIN. SO THERE IS SOMETHING TO BE WAITING FOR.


End file.
